This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a polyacetylene film.
A polyacetylene is the most simple chain conjugated high-molecular compound which contains as ingredients a carbon atom and a hydrogen atom, and has properties as a semiconductor. Particularly, a polyacetylene membrane which is laminated with Ziegler-Natta catalyst (Ti(OC.sub.4 H.sub.9).sub.4 --Al(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.3 series) has fibril (fibrous ultrafine crystal) mesh structure of approximately 200 .ANG. in diameter.
When this membrane is slightly doped with halogen gas or arsenic pentafluoride, its conductivity can be varied over a wide range.
Since such a polyacetylene membrane has excellent chemical stability, a light weight and a fibril mesh structure resulting in a large surface area, it has heretofore been recognized as a suitable electrode material for a secondary battery.
In order to heretofore produce the above-described polyacetylene film, Ziegler-Natta b is stored in a cylindrical vessel a, the vessel a is fluctuated to adhere the catalyst b to the inner wall surface a' of the vessel a, acetylene gas is introduced from the supply tube c into the vessel a, thereby forming a polyacetylene film d obtained by the polymerization of the gas over the boundary between the vapor phase and the liquid phase of the catalyst b stored in the bottom of the vessel a from the catalyst b adhered to the inner wall surface a'.
In the conventional case, the polyacetylene film d produced on the surface b' in the catalyst b in the bottom is impregnated with a large quantity of catalyst in the fibril mesh structure. Accordingly, the quality is deteriorated, and only the polyacetylene film d produced on the inner wall surface a' can be utilized as a material for the electrode of a secondary battery. The result is that the production efficiency is low, and the catalyst b adhered to the peripheral surface a' tends to flow down toward the bottom surface even in the polyacetylene film d of the inner wall surface. Thus, the bottom side becomes thick, resulting in an undesirable irregular thickness.